


on his mouth like liquor

by eururong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Urination, Watersports, You've been warned, there is a fair amount of pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eururong/pseuds/eururong
Summary: Suppressing a shiver, Chanyeol crosses and recrosses his legs before turning back to his computer and slipping the headphones over his ears. He can make it. If not for his pleasure, then for Kyungsoo.





	on his mouth like liquor

**Author's Note:**

> i literally am always complaining that this fandom need more piss fics  
> so i decided to stop bitching and write something
> 
> the title is a little misleading because there's no like explicit piss drinking but i love beyonce and partition so sue me 
> 
>  
> 
> **warnings: watersports (THERE IS PEE!!), rough fellatio, non-penetrative sex, d/s undertones, unbeta'd (lol)**
> 
>  
> 
> pls take the warnings seriously

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Kyungsoo pants in Chanyeol’s ear.

“No,” Chanyeol moans at a particularly hard thrust from Kyungsoo, the slapping sound of their skin loud, “We can try. If - ugh - if it’s something you want to try.”

Kyungsoo’s teeth are sharp and unforgiving when they dig into the soft flesh of Chanyeol’s shoulder, muffling his sounds as he picks up the pace. Chanyeol’s face is pushed into the pillow with a hand on the back of his neck. He can’t close his mouth with all the desperate noises escaping him, and his saliva begins soaks the pillowcase.

A dozen or so well-placed thrusts have Chanyeol seeing white, scrambling to reach between the sheets and his body to fist at his cock. Before he can reach it, Kyungsoo’s free hand comes and grabs Chanyeol by the wrist, pinning his arm to the bed.

“No. You’ll come from this or not at all.”

The raspy tone of Kyungsoo’s voice has Chanyeol practically mewling. He’s so close, _so_ fucking close, and _of course_ Kyungsoo would pull a stunt like this. Chanyeol tries to get out of his own head and focus on the sensations - the hot, thick slide of Kyungsoo inside him, the way Kyungsoo’s fingers wrap around the back of his neck just tight enough to keep Chanyeol in place, the way the head of his cock brushes against the comforter with every thrust. He slips deeper and deeper into the feeling, letting everything wash over him until it all bleeds together.

“C’mon, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo practically croons in his ear, licking a hot stripe around the shell, “I know you’re close. Come for me.”

A few moments later Chanyeol does just that, almost taken by surprise at how quickly his orgasm overtakes him. Kyungsoo follows, coming just quickly enough for Chanyeol not to become oversensitive.

Chanyeol’s nose wrinkles at the feeling of laying in his own come with Kyungsoo heavy on his back. “Gross. Can you go get a cloth or something?”

With a light slap on Chanyeol’s ass, Kyungsoo pulls out and goes to fetch a washcloth and a bottle of water. He wipes between Chanyeol’s legs at the mess leaking from his entrance, before letting Chanyeol handle what’s still caught on his dick and the bedding.

“So,” Kyungsoo begins before taking a drink of water, “We’ll try that thing tomorrow?”

“Sounds good.”

*****

It wasn’t good.

Chanyeol had been buzzing with adrenaline after he and Kyungsoo had fucked, which led him to marathoning some episodes of Brooklyn Nine-Nine and falling asleep at an ungodly hour. Four hours of sleep had meant two cups of ice coffee, soda while he worked, and combined with his water from lunch…. Well, Chanyeol was feeling it.

He plays back the audio loop he’s been working on, again and again, to try to take his mind off the fullness of his bladder, but it doesn’t do any good. His leg begins the jitter as he tries to focus.

 **chanyeol [2:53pm]**  
i can’t hold it anymore soo this is ridiculous

 **kyungsoo [2:55pm]**  
you have two more hours at work though babe  
if you really want to give in its okay

Chanyeol puts his phone back on his desk and leans back in his chair, running a hand over his face. He knows Kyungsoo would never be mad at him for giving up, at most disappointed, but Chanyeol doesn’t want to quit. There’s a good reason Kyungsoo asked him to try this, and Kyungsoo usually had great ideas. Strange, or a little eccentric, but they always ended up with both of them blissed out and satisfied.

Sure, he could get up right now and take a piss and feel _good_ , but what if what Kyungsoo had planned was a thousand times better?

 **chanyeol [3:10pm]**  
i’m not giving in  
i can make it until i get home

 **kyungsoo [3:12pm]**  
good boy :)

Suppressing a shiver, Chanyeol crosses and recrosses his legs before turning back to his computer and slipping the headphones over his ears. He decides to give up water except for the occasional sip to wet his mouth every so often.

He can make it. If not for his pleasure, then for Kyungsoo.

*****

Chanyeol barely has a foot in the door before Kyungsoo is on him, pinning his shoulders against the wall with a show of strength that always leaves Chanyeol surprised. Kyungsoo takes the surprise as an opportunity to slide a thigh between Chanyeol’s legs, tongue swirling in the dip of Chanyeol’s collarbone.

Chanyeol groans at the feeling of Kyungsoo pressing his thigh against him, but the pressure also reminds him of the fact he needs to _go_.

“Kyungsoo,” He chokes, pulling Kyungsoo away from his neck with a rough hand in his hair, “Please. I have to go.”

The smirk that Kyungsoo gives him before rushing forward to bite roughly at Chanyeol’s lower lip has him shivering. Kyungsoo’s lips move on his own when he whispers, “So go.”

Chanyeol tries to push himself away from the wall but is forced back against the wall harder this time. He’s left a little winded, his back throbbing in pain. He moves to sidestep but is caged in by Kyungsoo’s arms, and Chanyeol lets out a pathetic groan that has him flushing in embarrassment. Kyungsoo’s face is stony but for the slight upturn at the corners of his mouth.

“Soo, please let me go to the bathroom. _Please_. I’ve been waiting all day.” Begging always got Kyungsoo going.

“I know you have,” Kyungsoo murmurs, and one hand comes to rest against the curve of Chanyeol’s cheek. Perhaps Chanyeol should feel a bit embarrassed by how quickly he turns his face to seek comfort, rubbing his nose along Kyungsoo’s wrist, but he doesn't. “If you really want, baby, you can use your safe word.”

So, this was Kyungsoo’s plan all along. Have Chanyeol squirming and uncomfortable and fit to burst so he could watch and take whatever pleasure there was to be found. Chanyeol had always known that Kyungsoo preferred to dominate and humiliate - and Chanyeol _loved_ it. But pissing himself… that was a whole other ball game.

As if he can see the cogs in Chanyeol’s head turning a mile a minute, Kyungsoo reaches up to cup his face with both hands, pulling Chanyeol’s forehead down to meet his. He presses tender kisses to Chanyeol’s lips as he pushes himself against Chanyeol’s body more firmly. It’s just enough pressure to have Chanyeol gasping, barely managing to clench down on himself.

“You’ve waited all day and been such a good boy,” Kyungsoo says, letting one hand fall from Chanyeol’s face to rest on his stomach, “It was so hard, but now you’re here, and you don’t have to wait anymore.”

Chanyeol squirms at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s hand on his stomach, a threat of what’s to come. He’s clenching his teeth so hard he’ll probably have a headache later.

“ _Soo_ -“ Chanyeol starts when Kyungsoo starts to press his hand just slightly. There might be tears prickling the corner of his eyes.

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo quickly replies, nuzzling his nose against Chanyeol’s neck. He presses more insistently against Chanyeol’s stomach and he finally just can’t hold it anymore. He pisses himself, right in the doorway of their apartment.

It starts slow, but before Chanyeol can help it, his piss is running down his legs in rivulets. It soaks his slacks, making them stick to his legs. He can even feel it warm in his shoes before it pools on the floor around them. The whole time Kyungsoo is moaning, watching as Chanyeol’s pants turn to a dark grey and the puddle grows.

When he’s finally spent, Chanyeol can feel the few tears that have run down his cheeks. He’s panting like he just ran a marathon.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo spits, surging to meet Chanyeol in a rough kiss while he fumbles with the belt on Chanyeol’s pants. Chanyeol can barely keep up, dizzy with embarrassment and pure relief. He’s gasping for breath, scrambling at Kyungsoo’s shoulders, doing anything he can to try and stay grounded.

Kyungsoo finally undoes Chanyeol’s belt and peels the sticky fabric away from his legs. His hand immediately goes to the front of Chanyeol’s boxers, palming the length through wet underwear.

“Take off your shoes and pants,” Kyungsoo orders, his hand still working Chanyeol to full hardness. Chanyeol can’t even complain or argue that they should take this to the bedroom - hell, even the living room - he just does as Kyungsoo says. He stands in a pile of his wet clothes before Kyungsoo pushes Chanyeol out of the entrance way and into the hallway. He drops to his knees in front of Chanyeol before licking a hot stripe up the underside of his cock.

Kyungsoo hums with satisfaction like a starved man, leaving no inch of Chanyeol's cock untouched. Thighs trembling, Chanyeol slips his fingers into Kyungsoo's hair. He wonders vaguely if his cock tastes like urine.

"You wanna fuck my mouth?" Kyungsoo asks, and his voice sounds wrecked already. Chanyeol's fingers tighten around strands of hair before he nods. Kyungsoo takes him into his mouth then, tongue swirling around the head before taking him deeper and deeper still.

It's easy for Chanyeol to lose himself, thrusting in and out shallowly until Kyungsoo adjusts. He takes Chanyeol until his nose is brushing against the dark hair of Chanyeol's groin for a few moments before pulling back. Chanyeols thrusts grow quicker then, holding Kyungsoo steady with one hand on his neck and another on the back of his head.

A particularly deep thrust causes Kyungsoo to gag, tears gathering on his eyelashes, and Chanyeol chokes on his breath. Fuck, Kyungsoo looked _so good_ like this - lips stretched and red, eyes watering, and hair mussed. He lets Kyungsoo pull back, a thin strip of saliva trailing from cock to his mouth.

"Get on your hands and knees," Kyungsoo says, touching himself over his pants. “Face away from me."

Chanyeol does it despite how unforgiving the hardwood is on his knees. Folding his arms in front of him, Chanyeol rests his cheek on his hands. He doesn't know what Kyungsoo will do next and really, and he doesn't care because anything will satisfy him.

Cold lube is smeared on the insides of Chanyeol's thighs, enough of a shock to cause him to jump. He rises to look over his shoulder at Kyungsoo, whose brow has furrowed in concentration as he spreads the rest of the lube on his cock. Chanyeol doesn't even know where the hell he got it from, but shivers when he realizes that Kyungsoo wanted him like this all along - desperate and complacent and not even two feet in the door.

Kyungsoo isn't even undressed, has only pulled down his pants and boxers to mid-thigh, dress shirt still neatly buttoned. One lube-slick hand comes down to slap at Chanyeol's thigh.

“Put your legs together."

Chanyeol is quick to obey, getting comfortable again. Kyungsoo slips between his thighs, hot and thick and wet, going slow until he's pressed to the hilt. They both groan nearly simultaneously at the sensation.

“Put your hand on us."

Chanyeol reaches down between his legs to take them both into his fist. It feels so good to have Kyungsoo pressed against him and even better to have them both in the tight ring of his fingers. Kyungsoo pulls back a bit before pushing back in, the sensation of his cock sliding against Chanyeol's balls and down his length intoxicating.

Chanyeols free arm begins to shake after a few minutes, his breath growing shorter. One of Kyungsoo's hands comes down to slap the swell of his ass, the sting lingering.

“Bet you wish this dick was inside you," Kyungsoo says as he picks up the pace. Chanyeol can't even verbalize, only moans and nods. He doesn’t even know if Kyungsoo can see. “You've been such a good boy today I want to give it to you so bad, but I just couldn't wait. You got me so worked up pissing yourself I just had to have you right now."

“Fuck, Soo - "

"I couldn't believe how good you were... How you pissed yourself and looked like it was the greatest thing in the world.”

Chanyeol has been good. He’s been so good. He feels his orgasm creeping up on him, building from so deep it has Chanyeol shaking from his toes.

“Oh my God… _Oh_ …” He breathes, trying to hold himself back so it can last just a little bit longer.

“Are you gonna come? It's OK. I want you to.”

Kyungsoo slaps his ass, again and again, not giving Chanyeol any time to recover. The sharp pain mixes along with the pleasure of Kyungsoo chasing his orgasm, thrusting faster and harder. Chanyeol can hear his soft little grunt at every meeting of their hips. Chanyeol teeters over the edge for a moment more before he finally falls off, coating the floor, his hand, and Kyungsoo’s dick with his come. Breath caught in his throat, his orgasm is quiet, the slap of their hips ringing out.

Removing himself from between Chanyeol’s thighs, Kyungsoo jerks himself until he comes across Chanyeol’s ass, white stripes against pink skin.

*****

He still feels like he’s stuck half-way into that fuzzy grey area that comes over him during sex, neither here nor there as he lets the scalding hot water of the shower wash over him. Time escapes Chanyeol until Kyungsoo pulls aside the curtain and joins him.

“Did you clean up?” Chanyeol asks, watching Kyungsoo put body wash on a washcloth. Kyungsoo nods, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Yep, don’t worry,” He rubs the cloth along Chanyeol’s back and rear. Chanyeol’s already washed but it feels so nice that he decides not to say anything. Kyungsoo’s hands are steady as he works the cloth against his skin. “I’m seriously so impressed with you, babe.”

“I wish you had told me you wanted me to pee myself too,” Chanyeol pouts, rinsing off his back and shuffling so Kyungsoo can take his turn under the water. “I thought it was just about telling me what to do.”

Kyungsoo looks at him, eyes apologetic and corners of his mouth turned into a frown. “I’m really sorry. That’s what I was thinking too, but… I couldn’t stop thinking about what you would look like.”

They meet for a kiss that leaves Chanyeol breathless.

“Did I look good?” Chanyeol asks, feeling a little coy.

“You looked amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i hate myself bye
> 
> find me on twitter @ moshimoshh


End file.
